


Smells like Attic

by ShowToons



Series: Subtlety is NOT His Specialty [2]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowToons/pseuds/ShowToons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Attic smells weird, but strangely nice to me.</p><p>Anyway this one is just another string of random fics for my collection, very short, and not to much thought put into it. I hope it isn't too bad though. Still a work in progress, but I'm posting it for my own reasons.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smells like Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Attic smells weird, but strangely nice to me.
> 
> Anyway this one is just another string of random fics for my collection, very short, and not to much thought put into it. I hope it isn't too bad though. Still a work in progress, but I'm posting it for my own reasons.

"Look' Sam!" Max held up a small black hoodie with a spaceship on the front, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the worn old thing. "It's your old hoodie from when we were more innocent and easily impressionable!"

Sam had been more concerned fixing his tie at the time that he only gave a slight glance of acknowledgement. "Didn't I give that to you? I thought you threw it away."

His partner drew the article of clothing back to his chest defensively. "I would never!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a hoarder given the state of our office." Sam gestured to the closet of memorabilia gather up inside as well as the items gathered around the desk.

"The banang is yours, Sam," Max pointed out. "That's not the reason I kept it though, well it is partially, but that's not my point."

Sam had finally adjusted his tie to a satisfying standard and turned to face the lagomorph with a grimace. "I'm surprised it doesn't have holes in it or mold growing on it."

Max had pulled it closer to his chest and turned up his nose with a small 'hmph' before continuing "You wound me, Sam."

Sam reached out to ruffle Max's abnormally large head as he moved around him to grab his hat. "You know what wounds me?" He asked without much thought.

"What?" Max responded while he played with the fabric of the old hoodie between his hands. "Is it that stink bomb I left out and still haven't found?"

"No, I threw that out the window yesterday when you hid it in my coat pocket." Sam looked out at the city for a brief moment, traffic causing a loud searing pain in his sensitive ears, before shutting the window and turning back to Max. "Why did you keep that old thing anyway?"

There was no response for a while. Max had just began to aimlessly hold and rub at the cloth. A wide smile began forming on his face, the same manic and crazed type of smile Sam had grown to know. He looked happy, and not just a crazed happy either...

"Oh I dunno." Max began as he pulled the hoodie around his arms and over his head. "I guess because it was from you."

"That statement was so sickeningly sweet I could vomit candy, Max."

"If you do make sure they are gummy rabbits and caramel balls." The lagomorph mumbled as he began to get jumbled up in the inside of the article of clothes. His arms pushed around the insides which could only be described as comical at best, like a strange ball of mass taking shape.

"You have your head in the arm sleeve, bonehead." Sam stated as he moved over towards his mischievous and crazed companion.

"That explains why it's so dark." Sam grabbed the hoodie and pulled it over him off of him before crinkling it up around his palms and placing it back over Max the right way. "Clothes are too complicated for my feeble brain to comprehend."

"You promised me you couldn't read those dictionaries."

"It smells like an attic, you know the smell, Sam! That old musky smell of time that settles on fabric after a while." Max exclaimed happily as he ignored Sam's last sentence. His arms raised up excitedly, flapping around the access fabric of the sleeves like bird wings.

How cute, in fact it was cute enough to make the canine slap the rabbit-thing upside the head, so that's just what he did.

"You don't even wear clothes, bonehead." Sam chuckled as Max looked dazed and yet held his shark-like grin.

"I'll make an exception for you." Max responded in giddy tone as he snapped back to reality. His arms flailed in Sam's face, smacking the dog with little to no effort. "Taste the attic, smell the attic!"

"Don't make me leave you in the attic." Sam chuckled as he picked Max up by the hood, leaving the lagomorph dangling in the air with a wide smile still on his face.

"Is that a promise?" Max asked as twisted in the dog's grasp, his body spinning slowly around for a minute before being dropped to the floor.

"Only if you say please." Sam remarked as he stepped away from Max, his fingers readjusting his tie and smoothing out his coat.

"I always wanted to smell like old person."

"Well you smell like old something." The canine pulled out the desk chair and sat down, his feet propped up on the table lazily and his hat being pulled over his face. His ear twitched slightly at the sound of Max laughing.

"I can make something out of the lint in the pockets." The lagomorph chirped as he sat down beside the chair. "Like tiny people, or a tiny lint me."

 


End file.
